White lion princess of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o after a solo mission and meeting a woman he fell in love with asked her to come with him but she wanted some time to think about it. But once back on Third earth Lion-o sends her a letter that makes her decide to come. After the wedding they plan on having a kid. Soon a little white miracle is born.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was very excited Liosella the women he loved was coming to Third earth. She was a little worried at first and finally after Lion-o sending her a letter about how much he missed and loved her she finally decided to come.

They were getting things ready for her arrival. Lion-o was on a really long sole mission and he wanted Liosella to marry him and become his lady of the Thundercats. He hoped she would say yes. Her room was nicely done.

"Maybe we will have a new lady of the Thundercats." Panthro said.

"Yes, it will be wonderful," Cheetara said.

"Yes, sirree bob I can see how happy Lion-o is that she is coming here." Snarfer said.

"Lion-o is very excited he said he is planning to ask her to marry him once she is feeling settled." Snarf said.

"Great let's hope she says yes," Tygra said.

A couple of days later Liosella arrived. "Welcome Liosella I hope you feel at home," Lion-o said.

Liosella got herself settled at Cat's lair. Lion-o was proud of how she handled herself with the mutants and the Lunataks. So he made her a Thundercat. Then a couple of days later Lion-o decided to ask her the big question. He got down on one knee and smiled at her. "Liosella will you marry me and be my lady of the Thundercats?" he asked.

"Yes!" Liosella said.

It was a happy moment indeed.

"She said yes," Lion-o told the other Thundercats.

The other Thundercats cheered. "We better start planning the wedding," Bengali said.

"Yes, we need to plan for food, the flowers, the ceremony, where it will be held, who to invite, the cake, the dress, the suit and the rings." Snarf said.

"That is a lot of stuff to plan." Lion-o said.

"Yes but I know it will be very special indeed." Liosella said.

Soon the planning had begun. "Okay, now let's see we decided to hold in front of cat's lair if it is not raining, and inside the lair if it does rain." Lion-o said.

"Good, now we must know what serve to eat," Tygra said.

"How about, chicken?" Liosella said.

"That sounds good, and some fresh fruit and veggies from the berbil village," Snarf said.

"Yes, and nice vanilla cake with raspberry I know both of us like that." Lion-o said.

"Good, good, now, we need to discuss flowers." Liosella said.

"How about orchids?" Lion-o said.

"I love orchids," Liosella said.

"I know, now we need to take care of the dress and suit," Lion-o said.

Liosella had help with Cheetara and Pumyra to get the dress just right. Tygra and Panthro helped with the suit.

The next day they sent out invitations for the wedding.

All of their friends came to the wedding. Tygra had the right to join the two in marriage.

"Lion-o repeat after me." Tygra said.

 _You are my light_

 _You're my sun to my moon_

 _You're my spring to winter_

 _You are my heart_

 _The apple of my eye_

 _Promise strength, love, devotion and protection_

 _I vow to love you without end_

 _I promise to share my love until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how big a storm or trail_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

Tygra turned to Liosella. "Liosella repeat after me." he said.

 _You are my strength_

 _You're the moon to my sun_

 _You're my winter to spring_

 _You are my heart_

 _My one true love_

 _Promise love, care, hope and loyalty_

 _I vow to make my love true_

 _I promise to share my love until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how dark the night or fight_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

"The rings," Tygra said.

They placed the rings on each other's fingers. "You may kiss the bride," Tygra said.

The two of them kissed and then after the reception Lion-o and Liosella left for their honeymoon.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosella had come back from their honeymoon. "Liosella my lovely lady of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"You are my handsome lord of the Thundercats." Liosella said and they kissed.

"Get a room you two," Panthro said.

"Sorry," Lion-o said.

"It's okay you two are fine just try to take this some where a little more private." Panthro said.

Over the next two years and a half Lion-o and Liosella have been doing a good job as the lord and lady of the Thundercats. Liosella had been seeing several of third earth natives with children. She saw how amazing it was mother and father loving on their children and hearing the child's happy laughter. She wanted that more than anything. She was going to talk to Lion-o about it when he got home.

Lion-o saw all the children too. He wondered maybe soon he should have an heir. He thought it would be nice to be a father. Snarf saw Lion-o looking at the families. "What is it Lion-o?" Snarf asked.

"I was thinking about something when I saw these families with children," Lion-o said.

"Thinking about what?" Snarf asked.

"I was thinking maybe that Liosella and I should have a baby, because it must be wonderful to be a father," Lion-o said.

"It is, well I was never a father myself but I helped your father take care of you," Snarf said.

"I know, I just hope Liosella will like the idea of having a baby." Lion-o said.

"She probably will, when you two do have a baby I can help because old Snarf took care of you when you were little." Snarf said.

"Thank you Snarf I appreciate that." Lion-o said. So he went to talk to Liosella.

He found her in their bedroom. "Hey Liosella we need to talk to you about something." Lion-o said.

"I want to talk to you about something too," Liosella said.

"You go first," Lion-o said.

"Okay I think we should have a baby." Liosella said.

"That's what I wanted to talk about too," Lion-o said.

"That's wonderful!" Liosella said.

So they began to try and have a baby. Finally one day Pumyra told them the good news they were going to have a baby.

"This is wonderful Lion-o we are going to be parents!" Liosella said.

"I know this is wonderful," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o your child will be special in several ways." Jaga said.

"Jaga! What do you mean?" Lion-o asked.

"Your child will be special as in many ways on way will be the cub's appearance," Jaga said.

"How?" Lion-o asked.

"Your child will be white as the stars in the night sky or as the first snow of winter. The cub's eyes will be as blue as the sky during the day. There are more special things about your child your child will grow into a fine leader for the Thundercats and that will go on for generations to come." Jaga said and left.

"Wow this new information on our child is of the up most importance," Lion-o said,

"Yes it is," Liosella said.

The other Thundercats were happy to hear that there was going to be an heir to the Thundercats. They were shocked when they heard what Jaga had said.

"This makes this heir to the Thundercats very important," Panthro said.

The friends of the Thundercats heard the good news.

Time began to pass and Liosella began to grow. She was showing she was pregnant.

Lion-o was out and got a message from Pumyra it was about Liosella. He became really worried she was five months pregnant. He rushed to new cats lair.

"Is she alright Lion-o she just has to be put on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. She has been overdoing it." Pumyra told him.

Lion-o sighed in relief. "Do not worry dear we will help with your chores and tend to you." Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Liosella said.

Lion-o and the others sometimes brought in meals, snacks and books for Liosella. She enjoyed because Lion-o would start to really pamper her. Sometimes she didn't like it when Lion-o wouldn't stop bothering her. "Trust me I'm fine I will let you know if I need anything." she would tell him.

"I know, I'm just worried." Lion-o said.

"I'll be fine," Liosella said.

Pumyra gave Liosella a check up. "That is a strong cub you got there, sure will be a healthy when it's born." she said.

"Yes, I'm just too busy thinking about what Jaga told us about my child's future." Liosella said.

"Liosella all that cub will care about when it is born is eating and sleeping and being cared for." Pumyra said. "You need to focus on eating and resting too," she said.

Before they knew it, Summer had arrived. They were pretty excited the cub was going to come very soon. On a sunny day in July Lion-o and Liosella were pretty excited about the baby coming. Lion-o was out helping Torr with the refugees.

Lion-o and Torr were talking to each other. "There will be a big party a couple of weeks after the child is born," Lion-o said.

"Great that I know I will be there," Torr said.

"Yes and Tygra will bring some of our friends from third earth to meet the child, after all any friend of mine should be a friend of my cub." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Torr said.

"Torr can you come over here for seconded your son needs a little bit of help." Torr's wife called.

"Coming dear," Torr said and hurried off.

Meanwhile at Cat's lair Liosella got a weird look on her face. "Oh my it's time,' she said.

"Time?" Bengali asked.

"Okay Liosella let's go to the birthing room." Pumyra said. "Cheetara come with me," she said.

"We need to tell Lion-o what's going on," Panthro said.

Panthro rushed over and called Lion-o on the communicator. "Lion-o come in," Panthro said.

At the village.

"What is it Panthro? Is everything alright?" Lion-o asked.

"You better get over here Liosella is in labor," Panthro said.

"Alright I'm coming," Lion-o said. Torr came up. "Torr I have to get going," he said.

"Why?" Torr asked.

"I'm about to become a father!" Lion-o said.

"Liosella is going to have the baby oh my!" Torr said.

"Which is why I have to hurry," Lion-o said.

"You better going," Torr said.

Then Lion-o rushed off. Lion-o made it to cat's lair. "Lion-o you got here fast, Pumyra told us to tell you to wait out here," Bengali said.

"I wish I could be in there with her," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine," Lynx-o said.

"Cheetara is helping Pumyra so don't worry about a thing," Panthro said.

"Yes so stay calm." Bengali said.

Lion-o began to pace. He was really worried about Liosella. They were watching him pace.

Meanwhile in the birthing room Liosella was in a lot of pain. "Everything is going fine it shouldn't be long now," Pumyra said. "Cheetara can you get the boiling water?" she asked.

"On it," Cheetara said. She came out and grabbed the kettle. Then rushed back.

Lion-o and the other Thundercats waited and waited. Then they heard a baby crying. Lion-o looked at the door and Pumyra came out. "Is she alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, she is just tired," Pumyra said.

"That's relief," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you should be very happy you are now the father of a beautiful baby girl," Pumyra said.

"I have a daughter," Lion-o said smiling.

"Congratulations Lion-o," Snarf said.

"Yes we have a future lady of the Thundercats." Panthro said.

To be continued.


End file.
